She's Gone
by helpwolvesandsmile
Summary: Jade moves back to Minnesota and is forced to return to a normal school and life without her friends. What happens to Jade and her friends when she moves away? BADE! Bad summary, I know. Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _

_Hi everybody! This is my new story. It will probably be only a few chapters. But I hope you like it! Please do review! _

_Summary: _

_Jade moves back to Minnesota and is forced to return to a normal school and life without her friends. What happens to Jade and her friends when she moves away? BADE!_

_Bad summary, I know. _

_Reminder: _

_If you think I am Dan Schneider, well… I just don't know if your head is on right. I am not Dan!_

Chapter 1

Beck stood by his locker, talking to Andre. Tori, Cat, and Robbie walked up and greeted them.

"Heeeyyyy," Tori said.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Andre said.

"Oh! I know!" Cat said, jumping excitedly.

"What?" Andre asked.

"The sky!" Cat answered, giggling.

"That's so true," Robbie stated.

Tori spoke up, "Is Jade here today?"

Beck shrugged. "I don't know. Why?"

"Well, Sikowitz paired as up for that project and…"

"Found her," Andre interrupted, pointing to the door.

Jade followed a large man through the door to the school. She had an angry look on her face and tried to stop the man. He kept moving.

"Who's he?" Robbie asked.

"Her dad," Beck answered.

"Oh yeah," Tori said. "I remember him from when he came to see Jade's play."

"Dad!" Jade shouted.

"Jade, no," Mr. West said calmly but sternly.

Jade grabbed his arm. "Come on, please!"

"Jade…" he warned.

"Please!"

"Jade, I told you no."

"But…"

"That's final!" he shouted and stormed away leaving behind an upset Jade.

Beck approached Jade, cautiously in case she was to snap at him. The others followed slowly. Jade stared after her father, anger sparkling in her eyes.

"What was that about?" Robbie asked.

"Nothing," Jade muttered.

"It can't be nothing," Beck said.

"My dad says I can't go to Hollywood Arts anymore."

The friends were silent in shock. They exchanged surprised looks. Finally, Cat spoke up.

"Y-you're leaving Hollywood Arts?" Cat whimpered.

Jade nodded. "Yeah." Cat began to cry; Jade hugged her.

"Why is your dad here?" Tori asked.

"He's telling the school I won't be going here anymore."

"Why can't he just call?"

"He got mad and broke our phone."

"Don't you have another?"

"Yeah."

"Then… why don't you just use that one?"

"I don't know!"

More silence.

Andre broke the silence. "So… why are you leaving?"

Jade stared at the ground. "I'm moving back to Minnesota. My father got laid off, but he found a job there so we're moving back into our old house."

Beck stared at the floor in sadness. Jade was leaving? He remembered how they met in Minnesota. He hated to see her go, even if they weren't dating anymore. Another thought hit him; did he still love her? The bell rang, jolting him out of his thoughts.

Everyone moved to go to their next class. Beck reached for Jade's arm to stop her. He needed to talk to her. She looked at him sadly and kept walking, leaving Beck staring after her.

_Author's Note:_

_Ugh, I got two teeth pulled today. My face hurts. Omg I just thought of Trina…_

"_My fathe hurths!" LOL!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: _

_Good morning little mutants! Lol, Sikowitz said that. I'm kidding; you guys aren't mutants (as far as I know) and it's not even morning where I am. Two reviews since the first chapter? You can do better than that! I'm not really sure where to go with this story, I'll just wing it. _

_Wow, I've been checking over my stories and all of them are either Jade W or Jade W and Beck O for the characters. As you can probably already tell… I love Jade!_

Chapter 2

The group stood at Jade's locker, helping her clean it out. Beck took notebooks and folders and put them in the large box on the floor. It was the end of the day, time to go home. Beck hadn't spoken to Jade since she told them she was leaving. He hated to see her go. They were broken-up, sure, but he still really did love her. He had figured that after a little break Jade would come to her senses and apologize. He knew she would probably never do that, but he still hoped.

Robbie pulled out a small jar of something from Jade's locker. It was about as big as his hand and had weird slimy stuff inside of it. "What is this?" he asked.

Jade took the jar and quickly put it in her bag. "Nothing." She gave a creepy smile and raised an eyebrow.

"So…" Tori said awkwardly. "Uh, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Jade answered. "Why?"

"Well, I don't know. I was just thinking we should all come to my house after school and have kind of a going-away-party."

Jade frowned. "That sounds stupid."

Tori rolled her eyes, used to these kind of put-downs. "Well, if you don't want to come you don't have to."

Jade hesitated, then gave a dramatic sigh. "Fine; I'll come."

_(Time Break Thing) _

Beck walked up to the Vega's front door with Andre and Robbie. It was about eight-thirty, and already getting dark out. Robbie rang the doorbell, and seconds later Cat opened the door.

"Hi, guys!" she squealed excitedly. "Is Jade with you?"

"No," Andre said.

Cat giggled. "Duh, silly! She's inside."

"Then why'd you ask us…" Andre began then decided just not to ask.

Cat opened the door wider to let Andre, Robbie, and Beck come in the house. Tori sat on the couch, Jade sat on the other. Cat took a seat next to Jade. Beck sat by Cat. Robbie and Andre sat next to Tori.

"Yay! We're all here for the party!" Cat exclaimed.

"Did you guys bring the presents?" Tori asked.

"Yepper-dee-do-da," Robbie said, holding up the various gift bags.

"Give me one," Jade said.

Robbie tossed her a dark blue one. She caught it and read the card.

"Jade, we'll all miss you. Hope you have fun in Minnesota," Jade read out loud. "From, Vega." She chuckled. "You seriously signed it Vega?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah. Just open it!"

Jade dug through the tissue paper and pulled out a small gift card. Her eyes widened and she held it up in the air.

"Forty dollars to Skybucks Coffee!" she said.

"What do you say?" Tori asked.

Jade put the card and bag away. "Thanks, Vega."

She reached for the next present. After opening Tori's, Andre's, and Robbie's, she moved on to Cat's. Cat tossed her the bright pink gift bag with a small giggle.

"Read the card!" Cat begged.

Jade nodded. "Okay, okay. Let's see… Jadey, you are my best friend forever. I'll miss you when you're in Minnesota. Don't forget to visit me. From, Cat." Jade smiled and gave Cat a small hug. "Thanks, Cat."

She opened the bag and pulled out the sheets of pink tissue paper inside. Her eyes grew side and she gasped.

"What is it?" Andre asked.

Jade slowly pulled something out of the bag and held it in the air, showing it off. Beck smiled. Of course. The world's largest pair of scissors. She put them back and gave Cat a big hug.

"Thank you so much! I love these."

Cat smiled. "I knew you would!"

"Is that all?" Jade asked.

Beck shook his head, tossing her his gift bag. "Still have mine left."

She opened the bag and took out the card. She opened her mouth to read it, but Beck gave an intentional cough. She got the message and didn't read it out loud. She put the card away and opened the present. Two bottles of black nail polish, a set of eyebrow piercings, and a necklace with a small green stone on it. She put it around her neck, observing the gemstone.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The stone? It's a jade," Beck answered.

Jade smiled a little. "Thank you," she said simply, and she put the gifts away in the bag. "It's getting late."

"Yeah," Tori agreed. "Let's have some cake and call it a night."

They went in the kitchen and sat at the table while Tori got the cake.

"We should sing Happy Birthday!" Cat suggested.

"It's not my birthday," Jade argued.

"Aw, phooey," Cat pouted.

Tori served out the cake and got a slice for herself. Everyone ate in silence, either to busy savoring the delicious cake or not knowing what to say. Soon, it was time to leave.

Jade gathered her gifts and set them by the door. She turned to face her friends.

"Thanks for the presents, guys," she said. "I'm gonna miss you. Probably even Vega."

Tori smiled and held out her arms. "I knew it! Come on, give Tori a hug."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine." Jade gave in and hugged Tori for a few seconds.

"There, doesn't that feel better?" Tori asked.

"Sure," Jade said flatly.

Jade hugged Andre, too, then Robbie, then Cat. Cat whimpered and started to cry. Jade frowned and stepped back.

"No crying," she said. "I don't want you to cry."

"But…" Cat sniffled.

"For me?" Jade asked.

Cat nodded and wiped away tears, giving Jade another hug. Then it was Beck's turn for a hug. He wrapped his arms around Jade, not wanting to let go. He remembered hugging her before, when they were dating. He stepped back, feeling a little self-conscious. He thought their hug lasted a bit longer than the other ones. Beck found himself staring into Jade's blue eyes. Jade looked away and walked out the door. Beck felt Andre's hand on his shoulder.

"Looks like someone still likes you," Andre said.

Beck shrugged Andre's hand away.

"What was on the card you gave her?" Robbie asked.

"Oh. It was… nothing."

And with those words, Beck turned and walked out the door. He quickly got in his car and drove away. The road blurred ahead of him. Beck looked up into the sky. Was it rain? There were no clouds, just stars. Then he realized it was tears blurring his vision. He wiped them away and sped home.

_Author's Note: _

_Did you like it? Long chapter, I know. I thought it was pretty good, though. More chapters to come! Please review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: _

_Hello! Another chapter for you! (I'm listening to music. Ah, music, I love you. I don't know what I would do if you did not exist.) Please review! _

Chapter 3

Jade grabbed clothes from her closet and stuffed them in her suitcase. She grabbed the last of her clothes and shoved them in her suitcase. She threw the case onto the pile of boxes and other suitcases on the floor in the corner. Jade stared around at the walls and empty space of her room. She spotted a picture on the wall. How did she not notice it? Her feet carried her to the picture; she picked it off the wall and held it in her hands, studying it. A small smile appeared on her lips at the sight of it. A photo of her and Beck. A stab of grief pierced her heart as she remembered how she would never see him again. She was leaving him.

Footsteps sounded near the door and she quickly shoved the picture in her pocket and turned around. She breathed a small sigh of relief as she noticed it was only Dylan, her older brother. He stood in the doorway, eyeballing the room.

"You ready?" he asked. "Dad wants us."

Jade gave a final look-around at her room. "Uh, yeah."

"I'll help you with those," Dylan said. He picked up a few suitcases. Jade grabbed the few boxes and the last suitcase. "Let's go."

They walked up the stairs and through the living room to the front door. Jade looked around her house one last time and closed the door behind her. They piled the last of the luggage in the trunk (the moving van had the rest of it). Jade got in the back with her brother. Their parents sat in front.

"Okay, off to the airport," Mr. West announced, starting the car.

Jade watched out her window as the houses and trees zoomed by. She took out the picture from her pocket. The photo blurred as tears filled her eyes. She remembered the card Beck had given her yesterday and recited it in her head:

**Jade, **

**I am really sad to see you go. I'll probably never see you again. Just to know that kills me. I wish we were still dating. I wish I would have never let you go. I can't live without you, Jade. I'm sorry about everything. All our arguments, taking Tori's side instead of yours, kissing her on her second day of school, and not opening that door. I won't be able to hear your laugh anymore, or hear your singing, or hear your voice, or see your smile. You have such a great smile; it's almost sad how you don't want to share it with the world. I wish we could have still been good friends. I don't want you to leave. I love you. **

**- Beck**

Jade repeated the note over and over in her mind. She wished she could tell him the same thing. It was too late, though. The break up was her fault. If only she hadn't been so jealous and cold-hearted, then maybe they would still be together. But, it was too late. They were over, and she was leaving.

_Author's Note: _

_Well, you found out what that card said. More chapters to come for this story and my other one. I can tell I am close to finishing my other one. I know how much you all loved it, and that seriously means a lot. I'm not just saying this I mean it. I am taking story requests, so I will start a requested story when I am done with my other one. Thanks for all your support! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: _

_Well, here it is! Yet another chapter of She's Gone. I'm in a really good writing mood today, so be prepared for more updates. I kind of had writer's block last night. I could have fit in another chapter but I had my art class, and then when I got back I couldn't think of anything. So… sorry about that. This chapter will be short. Sorry again. _

_And I think all the Cade fans will love the little Cade moment in here. Please review!_

Chapter 4

Jade looked out the plane window at the clouds. Patches of ground showed up occasionally. Dylan sat next to her. Their parents sat together in front of them. Suddenly, the cabin lights flickered on again and the pilot's voice came on over the intercom.

"We are done flying up. You are free to move around the plane and unbuckle your seatbelts. Electronic devices are also free for use at this time," the pilot announced.

Jade immediately reached into her bag and pulled out her laptop. She was aware of Dylan looking over her shoulder.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I'm milking a cow. What do you think I'm doing?"

Dylan smiled. "Going on TheSlap to video chat your friends and tell them how bad this plane smells."

Jade held back a smile. "Good guess."

She logged onto the website and updated her profile. It read:

**I'm on a stupid plane going back to MN. No more Hollywood Arts. Goodbye :'( **

As soon as she had typed that a small box appeared on the screen. A video chat request. She clicked 'accept'. Suddenly Tori's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey," Tori greeted.

"Hi!" another voice chimed. This voice sounded familiar.

"Cat's here, too," Tori said. When she said that, Cat appeared next to Tori.

"Hi Jadey!" Cat said.

"Hey," Jade said.

"Where are you?" Tori asked.

"I'm on a plane."

"If I were you, I'd get _in _the plane!"

Jade stared blankly at the screen. Tori's smile faded away.

"Andre's joke," Tori quickly said.

"Of course it is," Jade replied.

"This plane smells really bad," Dylan interrupted, moving closer to Jade so he could fit in the screen.

Jade nodded. "It really does."

"Okay then…" Tori said awkwardly. "Um, how long until you land?"

"About two and a half hours."

Cat chimed in, "We miss you!"

Jade smiled. "Aw, I miss you too Cat."

Cat frowned and made puppy dog eyes. "It's not the same without you here." Cat sniffled.

Jade's heart ached for her friend. Cat continued.

"I miss you, and Tori's misses you, and Andre misses you," Cat rambled, "and Robbie misses you, and Beck misses you."

Tori nodded. "Beck really misses you. Yesterday at school, he said like five words. Seriously. And he just mopes around and, between classes, he hangs around your locker."

Jade looked away from the screen. Beck misses her? He couldn't- they weren't dating anymore. Then she thought back to the note. That one line at the end.

**I love you. **

Was it true? She looked back to the screen. Tori was looking at her with concerned eyes. Cat looked about ready to cry.

"I-I have to go," Jade said, getting a bit choked up.

"Okay," Tori said sadly.

"Will you visit sometimes?" Cat asked.

Jade nodded. "Of course."

She shut off the computer just as Cat started to cry. Jade put away the computer and stared out the window. She felt Dylan's hand on her shoulder.

"He misses you," Dylan said.

"Yeah," Jade whispered.

"You still love him, too. Don't you?" Dylan questioned.

Jade nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:_

_Hi everyone! Sorry about updates, I really will get better! I had to go to a few graduation parties and then I had sleepovers and then Father's Day. But I think my schedule is finally starting to clear up. I can feel this story coming to an end. I'm glad you all loved my story, though! I really am. And we still have a few more chapters left! Thanks for all your great support. Oh, and before I leave you with the story, send me some requests for stories! One-shots, two-shots, multi-chaps, etc. I don't really have an idea for another story after this one and my other story is drawing to a close as well. Please review!_

Chapter 5

Tori walked next to Cat. Time for lunch. The pair stopped at the Grub Truck to get their lunch. Tori ordered a burrito and Cat ordered a caesar salad. Festus handed them their food.

"One salad," he said, handing Cat her food. "And one burrito." He gave Tori her food.

"Thanks," Tori said.

"Hey, where is that girl?" Festus asked.

"Who?"

"You know her, uh… mean, dark clothes, dated the guy with the nice hair," he gestured toward where Beck was sitting.

"Oh. Jade? She left."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She moved out of the state."

Festus shrugged and said nothing else. Tori and Cat went to join the guys at their table. Tori sat by Andre and Beck. Cat sat by Robbie.

Cat picked at her salad with her fork. Tori noticed this, instantly she felt bad.

"You aren't hungry?" Tori asked.

The redhead shook her head glumly. "Too sad."

"Aw, Cat don't be."

Cat dropped her fork and narrowed her eyebrows at Tori. "How can I not be sad? My best friend forever in the whole wide world left me! We all miss her, even you. Even Festus seemed sad! So don't tell me not to be sad, because I am!"

This silenced everyone. Cat could be loud, sure. But it was always the spontaneous fun-loving loud, not the quick-tempered shouting kind of loud. Cat never got angry like that, much less would yell at her friends like she did. Tori watched as Cat got up and left.

Robbie voiced their thoughts, "Wow. Cat's never like that."

Tori nodded sadly. "Yeah. I didn't think Jade moving away would…" she stopped herself when she saw the look in Beck's eyes. "Sorry," she quickly apologized. Beck looked at the ground.

Andre spoke up, "And you said even Festus noticed?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah. He asked us where Jade was. When I told him he got kind of sad and didn't say anything."

Robbie nodded. "Even some of the other teachers are acting… different. Sikowitz, Lane, Principal Eikner, and now Festus."

"Well, students move away. They've all been teaching for a while, don't you think they'd be used to it?" Tori questioned.

All eyes turned toward Beck. He finally spoke, "Jade was a really good student. She took acting very seriously."

Tori nodded, cracking a small smile. "Yep. I remember the second day of Hollywood Arts. We were doing the alphabetical improv. Jade missed the letter and was having a melt-down."

Everyone smiled, even Beck, who allowed a little chuckle.

"You eat your pants!" Andre impersonated. "Wait! The letter was F!"

Tori laughed. "Okay, I've got to tell you guys something."

"What?" all three boys asked.

"When we were doing that play Sikowitz wrote a few weeks ago, Sikowitz made Jade and I go on a date. He said we needed to learn to play a good husband and wife so he made us meet him at Nozu for dinner and ditched us."

"I bet that was fun," Andre commented.

"Why didn't you just leave?" Robbie asked.

"Because he had Sinjin and one of his friends spy on us. If we left we'd both fail the semester," Tori explained. "Anyway, we were stuck at Nozu. And these two guys walked up and starting hitting on us and were being really annoying."

"Really?" Andre asked, then smiled. "What'd you do; reject them through a song?" he asked jokingly.

Tori smiled and nodded. "Actually, yes. Nozu was doing a karaoke thing that night. Jade and I sang a mean song, the guys got the message, and they left. But I don't think they really got it because they showed up for the real play."

Beck nodded. "That's why you two ran off stage so fast."

"Yeah," Tori said.

Robbie spoke up, changing the subject. "The Kick-back is tomorrow night. You guys coming?"

Everyone nodded and said they would come. The bell rang, signaling it was the end of lunch. They picked up their trays, threw away the left over food, and went to class.

_Author's Note:_

_Bad chapter ending, I know. The next chapter will be the LAST! So send me some requests!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: _

_LAST CHAPTER. Sad, I know. I'm sorry about the story ending. But my other story still has a few more chapters left. After that is done, though, I have no more ideas! Please send me story requests!_

_BTW: this is the good Bade chapter : )_

Chapter 6

Tori stood next to Andre, they were at the Kickback. It was about nine o'clock at night. She wore a casual dress with black shoes. Everyone was laughing, eating, talking, listening to music, and having a good time. Tori held a glass of orange punch as she talked to Andre. Cat walked up to them in a pretty pink shirt and white skirt.

"Hey, guys," Cat greeted.

"Hey, Cat," Tori said. "What's wrong?"

"Jade," Cat said sadly and walked away.

Andre sighed. "Poor Cat."

Tori nodded slightly. "Yeah. She hasn't been the same since Jade left. Oh! I just remembered something. I left some homework in my locker."

Andre smiled. "You would do that. Come on, let's go get it."

They walked into the school to find Tori's locker. She opened it and got her homework. Tori noticed Jade's old locker. It was plain gray, unlike the ones around it. She wondered if a new student would get that locker or if no one would claim it.

"There's Jade's old locker," Tori pointed out.

"Yep," Andre said.

A voice came from behind the two. "Yep. I'm not done decorating it yet."

Tori whirled around at the familiar voice. "Jade!" she exclaimed.

Tori hugged Jade, not waiting for Jade to refuse. Surprisingly, Jade grinned and returned the hug. Andre hugged Jade next.

"What're you doing here?" Tori asked.

Jade shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be here? Students are allowed to come, right?"

"Well, yeah, but… Wait. Are you?"

"Yeah. I'm back at Hollywood Arts."

"No way! What made you come back?" Andre questioned.

Jade shrugged. "A lot of reasons. I hated Minnesota. Well, I love it there but it wasn't the same. I wasn't happy. And my dad got fired his third day of work. I don't know how. And I knew you all missed me. So… here I am."

Tori smiled. "Cat will be so happy to see you! She's been super sad. Yesterday, she snapped at me at the lunch table."

Jade frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I tried to cheer her up. Then she got angry at me and started going on about how she couldn't not be sad. Then she ran away from us."

"Enough talking. Let's go back outside," Andre suggested.

They walked back out to the parking lot where the party was being held. Jade looked around, searching for the rest of her friends. Tori wandered away from Jade and Andre, deciding to look for her friends somewhere else. She spotted Cat in the pink-and-white outfit running toward her.

"Tori! Tori! Tori!" Cat shouted. "Guess what?"

"What?" Tori asked.

"Robbie just asked me out!" Cat squealed.

"Oh my god! What did you say?"

Cat nodded vigorously. "I said yes."

Tori hugged Cat, then stepped back. "Okay, I have to show you something."

She grabbed Cat's arm and dragged her through the crowd of people. She ignored Cat's questions and focused on trying to find Jade. Eventually, she spotted Jade. She was talking to Andre and Robbie. Cat suddenly gasped and wrenched herself free from Tori's hold.

"Jadey!" Cat squealed, running toward Jade with open arms.

"Cat!" Jade said, running to meet her.

They collided and hugged. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces.

"What're you doing here?" Cat asked. "Are you visiting for the Kickback?"

Jade shook her head. "Nope. I'm going to school here again. My dad got fired and found another job here, so we moved again."

Cat clapped and bounced up and down. "Yay!"

"Jade!" someone called.

Tori turned around to see someone running through the crowd, calling Jade's name. She realized that it was Beck.

"Beck?" Jade asked excitedly.

Beck reached her and enveloped her in a strong hug. Jade was caught off guard. She stood unsure what to do for a few seconds. Then she gave in and wrapped her arms around Beck.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Beck said. "I missed you so much."

Jade smiled. "I'm attending Hollywood Arts again. You don't have to miss me anymore."

Beck's eyes turned sad. "Actually, I will. We aren't…"

Jade cut him off. "I know. But if we get back together you won't need to miss me anymore." This earned a few 'aw's from Robbie, Andre, Tori, and Cat.

Beck kissed Jade for a few moments then they ran off into the crowd again.

_Author's Note: _

_Awww, cute sappy Bade ending! This was the last chapter. Sorry to see the story end. You guys are all so great, love ya! Please review and send some requests!_


End file.
